Going Through Hell
by VaRa129
Summary: One-Shot. Based off of a song drabble I wrote. Sideswipe was captured by the Decepticons but doesn't remember why.


**So** **I've been working on this for a while but never got to finish it till now cause you know...school. School seems to not want me to write.:b Also soccer started so that took writing time away. But fear not! I have a few stories I plan on uploading soon!:) Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sideswipe slowly onlined his optics. He felt burning pain in his left leg. It had a giant gaping hole in it. <em>How?<em> He wasn't sure it all happened so fast it was almost a blur. He grunted as he tried to sit up but failed when more pain shot through his head. Sideswipe lifted a hand to his helm and felt a big gash on the back of his head.

He turned slightly being cautious of the gash and looked at his surroundings. There were energon stains all over the floor and walls and he was almost positive the fresh energon was his. There was a small broken bench against the back wall that had a large crack through it.

_Where am I? _Even after looking around his processor couldn't put it together. _What if I'm..._ He stopped there. He didn't dare think that was true. Sideswipe heard buzzing coming from the right and he turned to look. His suspicions were correct. He was in the Decepticon's brig.

_Slag_

_What happened?_ He couldn't really remember except for the scream of his name. _Who screamed it? _Right, it was Sunstreaker. He remembered falling. Not from a high distance, more like...That's where it hits a blank. He couldn't remember what happened past that.

He heard a grunt. Squinting, though it didn't really help, he could barely make out the wings of a seeker. That confirmed his assumptions even more. The seeker slowly got up and walked closer to the energon bars that separated them.

Now that he was closer he could see who it was. It was non-other than the Decepticon Second

In Command. Starscream bent down and looked Sideswipe in the optics.

"You really know how to cause trouble don't you Autobot?"

When the seeker got no reply he snorted and got up. Still looking down at him, he smiled. You can see the disgust. He was disgusted at the piece of scrap metal in front of him. He was wanting. He wanted to hurt the mech as much as possible. Yet he didn't let that get in the way of his real reason for being there.

"You've been a real pain in the aft, you know that?"

Sideswipe managed to sit up as Starscream opened the cell door and walked in. He scrambled to the farthest wall the best he could. Starscream bent down, barely an inch away from the red mech's face, and cupped his check with his hand.

"I like it better when they struggle." He said with a dark look in his optics.

Sideswipe would rather be in the med bay being yelled at and getting wrenches thrown at his helm by Ratchet. He shuddered when he felt a servo going down his chest. It stopped by his waist and what he wasn't expecting was for Starscream to left him up so that he was on his feet.

The seeker lead Sideswipe out of the brig and he slowly limped along. It took longer than he expected but Starscream got the Autobot to his destiny. At first look you would assume it was just an empty dark room but if you looked closer you could see the figures of the audience in the shadows.

Sideswipe yelped when the seeker pushed him to the ground. He turned to his side and half curled in on himself as pain swept through him. A hand with sharp claws grabbed his chin and forced to look up, but he still evaded optic contact.

"I also like it when it's in front of a...audience." Starscream sneered.

Sideswipe finally looked into the optics of his captor. _How did this happen?_ He growled when the mech grabbed him and started pulling him to the middle of the room.

"Get off me!" He yelled as he struggled to get away. As an answer he received a fist to the face. The look on Starscream's faceplate said not to play around.

When the mech stopped he straddled Sideswipe's waist. He smirked as he leaned down to whisper in the mech's audio.

"I'm gonna make you go through hell."

* * *

><p>Sideswipe was jolted out of stasis. He didn't know why but when he did he saw a concerned Ratchet standing over him.<p>

"It's about slagging time! Do you know how many mechs were jumping out of their plating to find you?" He half yelled.

"Nice to see you too Ratch'." Sideswipe said trying to sit up but was pushed back down.

"Oh no, you don't. Your leg isn't fully fixed yet. What the slag were you thinking pulling a move like that?"

Sideswipe just shrugged. He was about to say how he didn't know what he did when parts of the battle came back at him.

* * *

><p><em>Sideswipe was running alongside Sunstreaker as they went head first into battle. Just like every other one, they were putting no mercy into their kills. The battle was going good until an all too familiar fusion cannon was heard. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both looked up at the sound of a scream. What they saw caused their energon to run cold. <em>

_Megatron was standing on the other side of the battle field holding the limp form of Bluestreak. He could just make out the gaping hole in the gray mech's chest and the flicker of blue optics._

_Sideswipe broke out into a run to get to his lover, ignoring all yells from Sunstreaker._

* * *

><p>Sideswipe's optics widened as he came back to reality. Ratchet was looking at him with concern in his optics.<p>

"Is Bluestreak okay?" He asked panic sounding in his voice.

"Blues fine. He was released a few days ago. But that still doesn't answer my question."

Sideswipe looked down and played with his hands. He wouldn't admit to the medic that he had no clue what he did or how he got captured. He looked back up when Ratchet sighed.

"You really don't have any idea do you?" The red mech shook his head. "How much do you remember?" He asked while running a scan on him.

"Uh…The last thing was uh...running after Bluestreak."

Ratchet grunted. He started explaining what he missed as he worked on Sideswipe's leg.

"Well when you tackled Megatron, you got in between his cannon and Bluestreak. When he fired you got it in the leg instead on Blue getting hit." Ratchet looked up at the red twin and sighed at the expression he got. "Being the mech he was he started beating the slag out of ya. You ended up banging your head and got knocked out. Before we could get to you Megatron called a retreat and ordered Starscream to carry you back."

"Oh. Sorry…" Was all Sideswipe could say.

"Yeah, 'Oh'. Just don't do it again, you fragger!" Ratchet yelled at hit Sideswipe upside the helm with a wrench.

"Glad ya missed me." He chuckled before being hit with the wrench again.


End file.
